User talk:Danskyl7
Images Hi and thanks for your recent contributions. I just wanted to let you know that per our image guidelines we encourage editors to "Avoid taking a picture with the user interface on, unless it is to prove a point. Press "V" on your keyboard to hide it before taking a screenshot." Because of this, your recent images have been removed. Please let me know if you have any further questions. 06:00, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Ok Thanks! Danskyl7ultimate Nemesis 08:23, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Ability Images Hi! I hope you don't mind me butting in here, but I noticed you uploaded some Dragon Age II ability images. They look great! Could I give you a couple of helpful suggestions? * It makes a nicer screenshot during combat if you turn off the ground rings. * It's a good idea to use a character other than Hawke to perform the ability. Our Hawkes all vary in appearances, so the companions are more recognizable. * Overhead/tactical shots cover a lot of the battle ground, but they don't convey the dynamics of the ability as well as aiming the camera at the character's waist (or a little higher if the ability/spell covers a large area). I hope this helps! --Death by Cheese (talk) 09:06, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Yes, i was hoping for some feedback regarding some of my recent edits since most wikis have different ways on how their's edits. Thanks a lot of your tips though. Danskyl7ultimate Nemesis 08:23, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Good work on improving the quality of your images. I just had a couple more pieces of advice for future uploads. Please make sure that your images have a summary, a license, and appropriate categories. When you upload an image, you can add the summary and categories in the summary box under "Destination filename" box, and you can select your license from the dropdown menu under the summary box. Once an image is already uploaded, you can add categories using the "Add category" button at the bottom of the page or if you click the edit box you can you use regular wiki markup to add the summary, categories, and licensing (see Category:Image wiki templates for a complete list of possible templates). 02:06, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey, i understood about the edit summary and licensing. But what should I add at the categories about my image? Danskyl7ultimate Nemesis 08:23, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :You can get to a full list of our image categories from Category:Images, but since you've been adding ability images from Dragon Age II, you'll want to add Category:Dragon Age II ability images to those ones. Did you need any further advice on how to add them? 23:10, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks a lot. Danskyl7ultimate Nemesis 08:23, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :Looks like you're getting it! However, the template is meant for original art that a user has created. Whenever you're licensing a screenshot you'll want to use template instead. 02:12, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Check! :And don't forget those summaries either . Check out File:Cleave talent da2.png for an example of what your images should look like when the summary and licensing is added. 02:28, August 3, 2014 (UTC) A'right. Danskyl7ultimate Nemesis 08:23, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Testing my new signature. Danskyl7ultimate Nemesis 08:23, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Signature It looks like you might be having some trouble with your custom signature. Check out for some tips. 09:21, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, i was referring to it when i was making my signature couple of hours ago. But Thanks anyway. Danskyl7ultimate Nemesis 08:23, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :No worries, but please be aware you can't leave your signature as raw code like you're doing now. You need to use transclusion as the help page states 11:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, i will try to fix it tomorrow. I'm still new to it. Danskyl7ultimate Nemesis 08:23, August 25, 2014 (UTC)